


Pull the Trigger

by soltandfrie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Blood and Gore, Multi, Revenge, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltandfrie/pseuds/soltandfrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and her twin brother Gavin Free were separated at birth because their parents were assassinated. Barbara was taken in by a rich American Mafia family. She lived a life of luxury. Gavin was taken in by a British for boys. He lived a life of poverty. While Barbara was attending galas and wearing diamond jewelry, Gavin was eating his first meal of the week. While Barbara was buying new outfits almost every week, Gavin was scraping by with fifteen other boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ansgtyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansgtyy/gifts).



Barbara and her twin brother Gavin Free were separated at birth because their parents were assassinated. Barbara was taken in by a rich American Mafia family. She lived a life of luxury. Gavin was taken in by a British Home for boys. He lived a life of poverty. While Barbara was attending galas and wearing diamond jewelry, Gavin was eating his first meal of the week. While Barbara was buying new outfits almost every week, Gavin was scraping by with fifteen other boys.

Everything changed on their eighteenth birthday. Gavin had to leave the boys home and he went to the hospital where he was born in search of his sister.

Barbara had just gotten engaged to the man she had been destined to marry since Burnie and Ashley Burns had taken her in. Her eighteenth birthday bash was huge. So many people attended. She was the center of attention. Her outfit cost over $35,000. She finally got her own Burns Mafia signet ring. The party happened on a Saturday, and on her actual birthday her mother, Ashley, sat her down and gave Barbara her birth certificate.

Barbara didn't understand. On the birth certificate it said Barbara Julie Free, not Barbara Julie Burns.

"I'm- I'm adopted?" Barbara stutters. Ashley frowns and looks down.

"Yes,"

"How could you keep this from me?" Barbara shouts.

"That's not all dear." Ashley says softly. Barbara narrow her eyes.

"What?"

"Your parents were assassinated. And you have a twin brother, he's in England." Ashley just barely finishes before Barbara shrieks. Barbara stomps up to her "father's" office. She pounds on the door and then paces in front of it. When Joel Heyman, of Burnie's closest men, opens the door Barbara shoves past him.

"Barbara Julie Free." Barbara shouts at her "father", Burnie flinches at the last name, "Gavin David Free." Burnie looks to his men, then at Barbara.

"Barbara, listen," Burnie starts.

"Where is he?" Barbara's fury terrifies Burnie.

"I-I have the papers, hold on," Burnie opens one of his desk drawers and pulls out a file.  
He sets it on the desk. Barbara grabs it and stalks to her room. As she goes through the file she decides what she's going to do. She's going to find her brother, and they're going to get revenge .


End file.
